


Meet and Greet

by empressofmisrule



Category: Ylvis
Genre: AU No Wives No Kids, Dom/sub, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Light Bondage, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressofmisrule/pseuds/empressofmisrule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just straight-up smut. Enjoy. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet and Greet

As soon as she said “Give me a good divorce picture” he knew what to do. He slipped the hotel room passcard out of his pocket and into her hand, and whispered a room number in her ear. She turned to look at him and he gave her a barely perceptible nod. Her expression didn’t change but he saw her greeny-gold eyes open just a little wider. She thanked them both for the picture, gathered up her coat and bag and left the room.

Before the next fan came up Vegard caught his brother’s eye and raised one eyebrow. Bård gave him the same nod he’d given the woman and held up his hands with all his fingers spread out. Give me 10 minutes to start.

Finally their manager gave them both the signal to go. Vegard headed for the men’s room and Bård made his way to the hotel elevators, pretending not to notice a hopeful group gathered by the front desk. He’d done enough glad-handing for tonight.

The suite was empty when he let himself in. For a moment he thought she’d changed her mind, then he noticed her coat thrown over one of the chairs. He heard water running and the bathroom door opened. She stopped in the doorway and looked straight at him. This was not a shy woman. No blushes or giggles or sideways glances from her - just a bold, almost challenging stare.

“Come here.” She obeyed, holding his gaze as he walked over. As she reached him he noticed again that they were nearly the same height. He only had to tilt his head slightly to kiss her. She took his face in both hands and pulled him in close. Bård put his hands around her waist and let them slide down over her generous rounded butt. Voluptuous women were really nice to fuck when you were feeling worn out – soft and cushiony and enveloping. She ground her pelvis against his and his cock stiffened immediately in response. He broke away from the kiss for a moment and said “let’s go upstairs.”

He was amused when she grabbed his tie and used it like a leash to lead him into the bedroom. She plainly liked to be in control – it would be all the more delicious to watch her lose it as the night progressed. Bård yanked his tie out of her hand and made a point of undoing it very slowly and pulling it off, his eyes never leaving hers. He had started unbuttoning his shirt when he heard the door close downstairs.

That meant Vegard was here. It was always a fraught moment when he’d arrive on the scene – they’d never had a girl walk out on them but the chance was always there. And Marta – that was her name! thank god he’d remembered – might not like being surprised if she was used to being in control. A little thrill of anxiety curled through his lower belly. He could hear Vegard coming up the stairs and Marta looked at the doorway but didn’t move.

Then his brother was in the doorway, waiting for that long moment he always took before making his entrance. Marta’s expression didn’t change – she was a cool customer all right. Vegard walked in with his black suit jacket slung over his shoulder like Frank Sinatra. He paused by an armchair and threw the jacket over it, then untied his own tie and dropped it on the jacket. “Please, don’t let me interrupt” he said, pulling out the tails of his shirt and walking towards them. Marta kept on unbuttoning Bård’s shirt but she was watching Vegard intently, like a cat tracking a bird.

Vegard was not fazed at all by the scrutiny. “Hello again, dyevushka”, he said warmly to Marta, putting his hand on the back of her neck and kissing her slowly and deeply. She melted against him in response and slid her hands inside his open shirt. It looked like they didn’t need to worry about her bailing.

“Excellent choice tonight, little brother,” he said to Bård, then turned back to Marta. “I spotted you in the audience first, you know,” he said. “I could feel those beautiful eyes looking right through me. Such a powerful presence.” He took both her hands and led her over to the bed, sitting them both down on the edge and kissing her again.

Vegard pulled back from the kiss after a few minutes and grinned lazily at her, saying “You’re not really going to waste your time with this guy, are you? I know he’s pretty but he’s always in such a rush. Let me do it to you properly. ‘

He’d heard variations of this line for longer than he cared to remember, but Bård still enjoyed watching the way women responded to his brother’s attentions. Even the most forceful women became purring kittens when Vegard turned on the charm. This one was literally crawling into his lap to unzip his pants and tug them down. She pulled off her shirt to reveal a lacy black bra and a deep valley of cleavage. Vegard watched her indulgently as she got his tight black trousers off, then deftly eased the waistband of his boxers over the head of Vegard’s erect cock and slid them off too. She looked in wonder at his thick organ, stroking it with her right hand for a moment, then cradled his balls with the left hand and ran her tongue up and down the shaft before closing her mouth over the tip. Bård felt his own cock twitch as he watched.

Vegard spread his legs and let his head fall back while Marta worked her mouth up and down his cock. Vegard was always lecturing Bård about not being appreciative enough when women gave him blow jobs – you have to make some noise, he’d say, let them know you’re enjoying it because otherwise it’s not that exciting for them. Bård would usually crack back that his brother couldn’t stop being a ham even when he was having sex, but it did seem to be true. Vegard was sighing loudly, stroking her hair and making those growling noises that came from somewhere deep in his chest, and Marta was increasing her speed and massaging his balls more firmly.

Bård saw his brother begin to buck his hips against Marta’s mouth and wondered if he was going to come that quickly – but no, he was easing Marta off his cock and pulling her up off her knees. He helped her get her trousers and underpants off, then scooted up the bed on his back, taking her with him. He moved the pillows around a bit, then whispered something in her ear. She sat back against the pillows obediently, knees bent and legs apart, and Vegard maneuvered himself between them and buried his face in her pussy. This was always the moment when the women submitted completely, because Vegard was happy to lick and probe and suck until he’d reduced them to quivering jelly several times over. Marta was already writhing and moaning and tangling her fingers in his brother’s dark curls – this would be worth watching. One thing, though - before Vegard’s head blocked the view, Bård could have sworn that Marta’s neatly trimmed pubic hair was shaped like a letter Y.

Bård had stripped off the rest of his clothes while Marta was going down on Vegard, and now he climbed onto the bed beside her. She was moaning and stroking her own breasts while Vegard worked away between her legs. She still had on the black bra, so Bård reached behind her back to pop it open and slide it down her arms, then attached his mouth to the nipple closest to him. She cried out and put a hand on his head, grabbing a handful of his hair.

It wasn’t long before she was trembling and thrusting her pelvis rhythmically against Vegard’s face. She squeezed both thighs against the sides of his head and let out a low, guttural groan that turned into sobbing wails as Vegard kept on going. She came two more times before she finally pulled away from both of them and drew her knees up against her chest, panting and sobbing.

Bård kissed her gently to get her to relax again while Vegard moved up on her other side and eased her over on top of him. She positioned herself over his pelvis to straddle him and lowered herself down onto his impressive erection. Vegard always liked having women ride him – he said their boobs looked the best from underneath and bounced more. Bård let him get into a rhythm, then got up behind Marta and pressed himself against her back. He cupped her breasts in both hands and kneaded them gently, kissing the back of her neck. She moaned softly and pressed back against him. He gave her nipples a pinch – they were like little bullets.

He kept his left hand on her breast and let the other wander down between her legs. His index and middle finger found her clit and he started to rub it in small circles. She stiffened and arched her back, so he intensified the pressure. He knew she would come quickly, women always did after Vegard had given them head. It was another reason he didn’t mind letting Vegard warm them up first.

Vegard began to speed up his pace, pushing up harder and faster while Marta began panting and cursing in Polish. Bård knew most of the words because he’d heard his Polish gardener muttering them while he was doing some especially disagreeable task. Bård kept his grip on Marta and kept circling her clit while she thrashed against him, then went rigid. She came again tumultuously, wailing and bucking her hips while Bård murmured encouragement against the back of her neck. That finally pushed Vegard over the edge too – he shouted and grabbed her hips with both hands, his face going red as he shot his load up into her.

Bård held Marta up while she caught her breath, then eased her off his brother. He tried to turn her head around to kiss her from the side, but she began to struggle and pulled out of his grasp. She turned around to face him and slapped him across the left cheek.

The sting of the slap sent a jolt of electricity through him that went straight to his groin. So the kitten wanted to show her claws now! This happened sometimes. Most women were relaxed and docile after Vegard’s ministrations and he could just ease them down onto the bed and take his own pleasure. But there were a few – and he was not at all surprised that Marta was one of them – who had to re-assert their dominance after submitting so thoroughly. The question was always, did she really want him to back off or was she telling him to make her submit again?

Bård looked at Marta’s face closely to see whether she was really angry or just trying to provoke a clash of wills. The pupils of her eyes were dilated, her lips were parted and looking further down, her nipples were still hard as bullets. She wanted a clash of wills. He saw a movement out of the corner of his eye and grabbed her wrist just before her hand struck his face again. He grabbed the other wrist and pulled her in close so their bodies were touching. She was trembling again.

“Kurwa,” he hissed at her. “You think I’m going to let you get away with that? You’re mine now. Get on your knees if you know what’s good for you. Now.” She cursed at him but obeyed. “Take my cock in your mouth and suck it. I want a better blow job than my brother got. You let him take you right in front of me after I brought you up here, you owe me. And if I don’t like it….” He let that trail off.

He drew in a sharp breath as she closed her mouth over his member and began sucking hard. She ran her tongue up and down the shaft, cupped his balls in her other hand and rubbed the spot right behind them, flicked the tip of her tongue over the slit on the head of his penis. Shit, she was really good at blow jobs. Bård could feel himself getting dizzy and his knees were on the verge of giving out. He should have sat down on the bed first, but standing felt more dominant. Hard as it was going to be, he’d have to make her stop before he came and passed out on top of her.

“That’s enough,” he managed to gasp out as he grasped her jaws and eased her off his throbbing dick. “Go bend over that chair in front of the mirror and wait for me.”

She crawled over to the armchair and leaned over it, legs in a wide stance and butt held up high. Bård found his trousers and pulled his leather belt out of it. He doubled it up and did a test slap into his hand. She flinched – he realized she could see him in the mirror. “Eyes down, and don’t look up again until I say you can. Do you understand?” She replied in a throaty whisper, “yes.”

“What was that?” Another slap in the hand.

“Yes,” she said slightly louder.

“Yes sir,” he growled. Slap.

She flinched again and choked out “yes sir.”

Bård had no intention of really hurting her – just a few light strokes with the belt to ramp up her adrenaline before he gave her what she needed. He walked up behind her, pushing her hair to the side and lightly stroking the back of her neck. “You can look up now.” She raised her face to the mirror and he looked at her reflection: face flushed, eyes glittering with unshed tears, bottom lip swollen from biting down on it. She was right on the edge – this would take a delicate touch.

Keeping his hand on the back of her neck, Bård leaned down and said right beside her ear, “are you sorry you slapped me?”

“Yes sir,” she murmured.

Crack! on the right buttock. “What was that? I didn’t hear you.”

She gulped and said “yes sir” again.

Crack! left buttock. “I still can’t hear you. What did you say?”

“Yes sir!”

CRACK! a hard stroke across both cheeks. She moaned out loud and her knees buckled. Success.

He wasn’t done yet thought. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back enough to look right in her eyes. “Did you just come without my permission?” She whimpered but didn’t answer. He let go of her hair and pulled her hands behind her back, wrapping the belt around her wrists and securing them with the buckle. Almost time. He positioned himself directly behind her pelvis and began sliding his cock

between her pussy lips, grazing her entrance but not pushing in. She pushed back against him and he stepped away. “Do you want this?” he asked quietly.

“Yes sir,” she gasped.

“What do you want? Say it.”

“I want…” she couldn’t finish.

“Speak up. What do you want?”

“I want you to fuck me,” she panted.

“Say it again. Louder.”

“I want you to fuck me” she groaned.

“Beg me for it. I don’t believe you.”

“Please…” she shouted, the word ending in a scream. “Please god, fuck me now, I can’t stand it…”

Bård couldn’t stand it anymore either, his cock was straining so hard he thought he might come before he got inside her. He grabbed her hips roughly and shoved his cock inside her. God – she was so tight and wet. He braced his legs and thrust into her over and over again, his pelvis smacking against her cushiony buttocks, while she wailed and writhed and pushed back against him. He looked up into the mirror – they both looked possessed, two demons from a medieval woodcut of a witches’ Sabbat. He worked his hands under Marta’s armpits and pulled her nearly upright, squeezing her breasts hard then reaching down between her legs. “It’s time now. Are you ready to come?” She screamed as soon as he touched her clit and fell forward, howling as her final climax crested through her body. Bård felt her inner muscles clutching around his cock and screamed out his release too, spilling his hot seed into her and collapsing against her back. Then his knees gave out and he fell to the floor, the side of his face resting against Marta’s lower back while she stayed folded over the back of the chair

A movement in his peripheral vision made him start. It was Vegard – they had both forgotten he was in the room. He undid the belt around Marta’s wrists and eased her to a standing position. He had put his black trousers back on and a white V-necked t-shirt. He put his arm around Marta’s shoulders and guided her over to the bed, talking to her quietly the whole time. When he’d gotten her settled he came back over to Bård, who had managed to get to his feet. He and his brother looked at each other for a long moment. Vegard jerked his head in the direction of the bed and said, “Go bring her back to earth. You guys went pretty far out there. I’m going to go sleep in my own room.”

Bård watched his brother gather up his remaining clothes and shoes and leave the room. He crawled gratefully into the bed and took Marta in his arms. She snuggled back against him but neither of them spoke. There wasn’t anything left to say, words would mean nothing after what they had shared. In the morning they’d go their separate ways, but for tonight the world wasn’t any bigger than the two of them.


End file.
